


We'll Meet Again (Don't Know Where, Don't Know When)

by Ellie_Elizabeth



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baby Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Kid Peter Parker, Mentions of Death, Occasional Carol Danvers/Valkyrie, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Elizabeth/pseuds/Ellie_Elizabeth
Summary: It doesn’t matter what universe, timeline, or galaxy-Tony will always find Peter.***Various Irondad AU Oneshot’s. I take requests.Chapter One: Biological SonChapter Two: Platonic Soulmates





	1. Biological Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a story of Peter and Tony meeting in various AU's or prompts, so I am completely open to requests and suggestions!
> 
> (Relationships added: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Tony Stark & Peter Parker, and Peter Parker & Pepper Potts)
> 
> (Tags added: Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Kid Peter Parker, Baby Peter Parker, Foster Care, and Mentions of Death)

Tony had never in his life, created something beautiful. And he truly believed he never would.

It was a lie that had been ingrained into his head from a young age. Thanks to his father's reputation and the never ending slew of tabloid articles that pilled up day after day, Tony believed he was destined for nothing but destruction. His endgame would be one day taking up the same mantle as his father. The merchant of death. The man of misery.

However his mother had created beautiful things, which was something he often forgot. On Sunday mornings after church, she would always sit in the living room and knit while soft music hummed in the background. And on nights when Tony couldn’t sleep, she would sing him old lullabies in foreign languages and pluck out notes on the piano until he drifted off into slumber.

But then they had both died, leaving Tony with a legacy to uphold and a lot of unhealthy coping mechanisms to work through.

Some might argue that the Stark’s weapons were beautiful in their own twisted way. A morbid amalgamation of decades of works and advanced technology to assist in the destruction of mankind. A firework that was launched in the wrong direction.

But when Tony looked at the empire he had inherited, all he saw was his father's stern face glaring back at him. A bloody ending to a story that was built off of a war. A war that was started by men trying to build up their own kingdoms of destruction.

So nothing in his life, could have prepared Tony for the bright shining eyes that belonged to the one and only Peter.

It was no secret Tony slept around. Ever magazine in America had reported on it, and every person who wasn’t living under a rock had heard about it. That made it so pregnancy allegations from desperate young women were a fairly common occurrence for him, but none of them had ever actually yielded a real life baby.

Until Mary Parker had come around. Mary Fitzgerald at the time, Tony had met her at a science conference around Christmas of two-thousand and the rest was history. They were both so drunk at the time that he had completely forgotten about the night altogether, or that was until the New York social service office called.

“Tony your phone has been going off for the past twenty minutes.” Pepper had complained, as they both sat in the back of a car heading towards a meeting in the city. They had just so happened to be in New York at the time, thinking about expanding into the bigger cities and possibly building more factories around here. So it was by pure coincidence the phone call had come at that time.  “Please just answer it already before your stupid alarm gives me a headache.”

Tony groaned quickly, nursing a wicked hangover from the night before. He was trying to stop binge drinking, now that he was in his thirties and alcohol never seemed to cause him anything but trouble, but that was proving to be more difficult than originally planned.

“The telemarketers probably just got my number again.” Tony reasoned with her, leaning his head against the tinted window. “I’m sure they’ll stop eventually.”

But they didn’t, and only five minutes later Pepper was threatening to throw the phone out the window if he didn’t answer it.

Begrudgingly, Tony picked up the phone from where it laid on the seat and clicked the answer button on the keypad. “This is Tony Stark. What do you want?” He asked into the speaker, hoping to get his point across.

“Uhhh, hello Mr. Stark.” A female voice on the other end answer. “This is Kate Miller with Queen’s social services.”

This made Tony furrow his brow in confusion, unsure why a social worker would be trying to contact him. “Ok.” He responded curtly. “And what do you want with me?”

The line was silent for a second, and Tony almost believed for a moment the lady had hung up. “Well, we had a young child in our custody who we believe you might have fathered.” She told him, making Tony’s blood run cold.

It was like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs, or that he’d forgotten how to breath. Pepper was starting to send him concerned looks from the other side of the car and he could faintly hear the lady on the phone trying to tell him something. A child, there was a small child out there who was potentially his and he just happened to be in New York at the same time social services called. It had to be fate.

“When are your office hours.” He finally responded, not phrasing it as a question. “I can be there within the hour.”

The lady told him they were open until six and that was all Tony needed to know before ending the called and glancing over at a concerned looking Pepper. “Cancel the meeting.” He told her, making her eyes widen comedically. “We have a more important matter to attend to.”

“Tony we can’t just cancel do you understand how important this meeting is-” She tried to explain to him, but he completely ignored her and instead focused his attention towards Happy who was driving the car.

“Turn this thing around right now.” Tony told him, earning more protest from Pepper. “We need to get to the Queen’s social service office.”

“Tony **what is going on**.” Pepper screamed, making Tony flinch slightly. “You can’t just cancel one of our biggest meeting’s of the year and not tell me why.”

Tony hesitated slightly, unsure how to phrase his next words. “That call was from Social Services.” He told her. "They believe I might have a kid."

* * *

And the pair stepped into the stuffy Queen’s office, Pepper was still fuming and Tony felt like he was about to pass out. The whole building smelt faintly of old mints and paper, and had a generally musty atmosphere to it. Kate Miller greeted them in the entrance way and instantly took them back into her small office to avoid anyone spotting them.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” She told the two of them, sounding a lot less flustered than she had on the phone.

“Yes, well please tell us what’s going on.” Pepper told her, taking the initiative. “Who and where is this child? And how are they related to Tony?”

Kate pulled out a thin file from one of the draws in her desk and slid it over towards Tony. “Like I told Mr. Stark on the phone, we had evidence to believe he fathered one of the children in our custody.” She explained, as Tony opened the folder and was met with the chubby face of a baby staring back at him. “His name is Peter Parker, and he was orphaned about a month ago after his parents were in a fatal plane crash.”

Tony carefully pick up the small picture of the tiny baby boy, and studied the brown eyes that looked shockingly like his own. “Why do you think he’s mine?” He asked, unsure if he wanted the answer.

Kate gave him a sad look, almost as if she understood how he was feeling. “Even though he signed the birth certificate, statements from family friends and some other factors point to the fact that Richard Parker, the boy's father, was not biologically related to him.” She explained. “And we have a letter written by his mother further proving this fact. Tell me, Mr. Stark, do you recall ever having relations with a Mary Parker? Or Mary Fitzgerald, as was her name at the time?”

Another picture was handed to him, this one of a young, laughing girl, with long brown hair and an ever familiar smile. “Yes...” Tony responded quietly. “I do remember her. I met her at a Christmas party in two-thousand. She was a genealogist.”

At this point Pepper was starting to look almost sick, and Tony couldn’t blame her. Ever nerve and bone in his body was screaming at him to run out of that office and never look back. To forget this entire interaction ever happened. But the picture of the baby that lay on the desk in front of him kept him from doing just that.

“Would you like to meet him?” Kate asked, and it took Tony a minuted to realize what she had said. “Oh course a DNA test will be needed in order for him to actually be confirmed as your son, but if you’d like to meet him I can have his current foster parent bring him into the office right away.”

Without even thinking, Tony dully nodded and Kate stood up to go make some calls. Pepper was staring adamantly at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with the man sitting next to her.

“Will you keep him?”, She asked him blatantly, stealing a glance at Tony. “If he really is yours, are you going to keep him?”

“Don’t phrase it like he’s a lost puppy.” Tony growled, the panic starting to set in. “This is a human child were talking about. Possibly **my** human child.”

The file had somehow made it’s way over to Pepper and she was staring down at the picture of baby Peter. “Well if his is yours, let’s hope we make the right decision for him.”

A few minutes later Kate was walking back into the office to inform them that Peter was on his way, and within the hour all three of them were walking towards the entrance room to greet his foster mom and the baby himself.

An older lady who’s blonde hair was streaked with grey, met them in a closed off play room that sat adjacent to the information desk. With her she had a baby carrier, and the sight of it made Tony stop in his tracks.

He watched as the woman unbuckled the small infant from the seat, and lifted the boy into her arms. The picture in his file must have been outdated, because Peter looked much older in person. He also had a full head of curly brown hair and his matching eyes stared curiously at the strangers who now occupied the room.

“Don’t be shy.” Kate told him, becoming from him to walk closer. “He can be a little wary of strangers, but I’m sure he’ll warm right up to you.”

Tony walked forwards, and gently put his hand out to run his fingers through the small boys curls. “How old is he?” He asked the foster mom, who’s name he still hadn’t learned.

“About sixteen months.” She told him, and Tony almost jumped back in surprise when the boys tiny fist grabbed onto one of his fingers and refused to let go.

“Can I hold him?” Tony asked, trying to ignore the fact that his voice cracked slightly on the word _hold_. It didn’t matter that he had never help a baby before in his life, something about the boy just made him want to be closer to him.

Gently, the foster mom positioned him in Tony’s arms, and the was in that moment his heart melted completely. Peter continued to stared up at him, with those browns eyes that made him feel like he was looking in a mirror, and Tony’s pointer finger was still held firmly in his grasp.

They could do a million paternity tests to try to prove that this boy wasn’t his, but they would all come back negative because it only took Tony one glance for him to know that this boy was his flesh and blood. Call it parental instinct or what not, he didn't care. This was his child.

“How quickly can we get a DNA test done?” Tony asked, never taking his eyes off the boy.

Kate looked over at Pepper who was staring at the two boys with a soft look in her eyes. “Probably a few hours at most. And that’s if we rush it.”

Peter’s fascination had shifted from Tony’s face, to the gold watch that sat on his wrist. And he was making unintelligible gurgling noises as he prodded at the shiny object. “I don’t care how much is costs, just get the test done as quickly as humanly possible.”

All of his life, Tony believed he could never create anything beautiful. But maybe, **just maybe** , Peter could be the one exception.


	2. Platonic Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has two platonic soulmates, one name on your right wrist and one on your left. 
> 
> Everybody except Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it was very heavily suggested, here is the platonic soulmates AU! I have never written anything to do with soulmates so I hope it still lives up to expectations. I also know there are many different variations of soulmate AU's, so if you guys have any others you'd like to see, please leave them, and any other requests in the comments below!
> 
> (Relationships added: Tony Stark & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark & Carol Danvers, and Carol Danvers/Valkyrie)
> 
> (Tags added: Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates AU, Canon Divergence, Occasional Carol Danvers/Valkyrie)

“Come on Tones it’ll be fun.” Rhodey urged his best friend, as Tony continued to sit hunched over his work desk, promptly ignoring everything he said. “You’ve been locked up in this room for what feels like weeks. I don’t think a night off is going to make any difference when it comes to whether or not the newest Stark Phone is going to be done in time.” 

He reached down to push some of the papers away from Tony, and in doing so the cuff of his sleeve raised slightly so the name on his left wrist was clearly visible.  _ Carol,  _ written in slightly loopy gold lettering. It had been their for as long as the two had known each other, and it didn’t bother Tony at all, especially since he knew his own name was written in red on his best friends opposite arm.  

“I just don’t know Rhodey.” Tony responded, swiveling his chair around to face the older man. “Pepper’s been grilling me with all this work recently and shes the last person I want to make angry right now. Besides, I thought we mostly said goodbye to the party scene when we graduated. Aren’t we a little old to be getting shit-faced drunk on a Wednesday night?” 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, obviously used to his friend’s antics and excuses. “You’re thirty-seven Tony. “ He told the man, who had already started getting back to work. “You’re not dead yet, so before you turn gray and wrinkly why don’t you accompany your best friend,  _ who also happened to be your soulmate,  _ to a company party where we can forget about all our problems for a solid few hours and drink lots of free booze.” 

Tony laughed, not pointing the obvious fact that it was his company that would be paying for the ‘free’ booze and instead decided to bring up the name on his wrist. “Will Carol be there?” He asked, not having seen the blonde in a few weeks. “She knows how to party a lot better than you do.”

The sound of protest that left Rhodey’s mouth made Tony let out an equally hilarious snort, which almost instantly earned him a glare. “You only say that because she can actually keep up with your insane drinking habits.” Rhodey retorted, making him laugh even harder. “Of course the universe would give me the two heaviest drinkers in the galaxy to be my soulmates. It’s almost like I’m being punished for something.” 

Most of the stuff on his desk was garbage anyway, so Tony ended up just pushing most of it into the small, black trash can that sat next to his desk, before standing up to get a fresh cup of coffee. “You know you wouldn’t have it any other way” Tony smiled, nursing his third latte of the day. “If you want me to go that bad, then fine, I will. But only if Carol invites her girlfriend as well, she always makes things fun and god knows those party’s can get boring.” 

* * *

Nearly four hours later Tony found himself, dressed in a suit and tie, outside of Carol, and her girlfriend Valkyries, apartment as he and Rhodey waited for the pair to come downstairs. 

At the mention of free alcohol, Val had been more than happy to tag along, so after all four of them had piled into Rhodey’s ancient Chevy Camaro, they were off towards the overly fancy venue where the party that night was being held. 

A normal person probably would have found it slightly weird that the owner and face of a multi-billion dollar company would decide to carpool with his friends, rather than rent a limo or expensive black car to take him to the party he was paying for, but Tony could really care less. Crazy cars didn’t bring him as much joy as they had when he was in his twenties, and it was nice to catch up with Carol and Val before they reached the actual party. All the old, stuffy businessmen he would probably meet that night was almost making him regret deciding to go, but the two girls in the back seat talking about their new kitten, Goose, made it a little more bearable. 

However, before any of them knew it they were pulling up to the banquet hall and a man in a cheap tuxedo was taking the car keys from Rhodey’s hands. Pepper, in all her beauty, was waiting for them by the doors, and her eyes instantly lit up when she spotted the group approaching her. 

She was wearing a royal blue floor length gown, that seemed to shimmer whenever it hit the lights just right, and black heels that already made her appear taller than she actually was. Her hair was also done up in a fancy updo, and all Tony could think about was how he thought she had never looked as stunning as she did right now. 

Pepper’s name was not printed on either of his wrists, but falling in love with someone who wasn’t your soulmate was a fairly common occurrence. It wasn’t a law that you had to marry one of your soulmates, so many people decided to stay friends and pursue other people who they were more attracted to. That is if they even met their soulmate at all.

With only a first name to go off of, it was often hard or nearly impossible to ever find your soulmate. Some people got lucky and it ended up being someone they knew in everyday life, like a childhood best friend or close family member. In Tony and Rhodey’s case, fate had lead them to meet by coincidentally assigning them the same dorm room at MIT, which was something they were both eternally grateful for. Rhodey had also met Carol while working for the military, and Carol had meet Valkyrie in a bar only a few blocks from her apartment at the time. 

“You look lovely.” Tony told her, once again stealing a glance at the beautiful blue dress. “Maybe I won’t regret coming to this shin-dig as much as I thought I would.” He joked, earning him a light smack on the shoulder from Pepper.

He held out his arm to her and she gladly accepted it, as he lead her through the comically large double doors. Rhodey was still joking about something with the girls, so he didn’t feel too bad about ditching his best friend right away. With all the stress and pressure Stark Industries has been under recently, Tony barely got to see Pepper outside of work situations and it was starting to take a toll on their relationship. A night to just party and dance together might just be exactly what they needed. 

He stole a glance down at their hands, where Pepper’s bright orange soulmate name stared up at him.  _ Harold.  _ Happy. The man who had gone on to become Tony’s security guard, which proved that it really was a small world after all. There was also a blacked out name that sat on her other wrist, but neither of them ever talked about that. Everyone knew that if a name was blacked out it meant the person was no longer around and was incredibly for the person to think about. 

Tony could help but think about how bare his wrist looked compared to hers. Oh course Rhodey’s dark green name adorned his other arm and always had, but throughout his entire left his left wrist had continued to remain bare. 

It was a rare phenomenon in people, but not unheard often. It was common knowledge to every child that after they turned ten, their soulmates names could start to appear on their wrists at any time. Sometimes it took years, and other times it happened almost instantly, but it all depended on which soulmate was older and how far apart in age they were. 

However, as the years went by, Tony wrists continued to remain shockingly empty. It’s not like his soulmate had died before reaching the age of ten. If that was the case the name would have appeared blacked out, much like Pepper’s, so that theory was out of the picture. The most likely case was that, for whatever reason, Tony didn’t have a second soulmate. 

He still tried to hold out hope that whoever his soulmate was just younger in age, but after he had turned thirty that hope had mostly started to dwindle. It was almost unheard for soulmates to be more than twenty years apart in age, and the fact that he was approaching forty only damned him more. So he lived with his one name, and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut every time he had to look at his blank wrist. 

The party was about as good as they come. He made light conversation with the people Rhodey insisted he talked to, he drank some ‘free’ booze with Carol and Val at the elegant bar, and danced with Pepper anytime he got a break between conversations. It wasn’t the greatest party the companies ever thrown, but it also wasn't as dreadful as Tony would have thought and before any of them knew it the clock was nearing midnight. 

Unlike Carol and Valkyrie, who had drunk enough combined to knock out a horse, Tony was only slightly buzzed by the time twelve am rolled around. Him, Pepper, and Rhodey were all relaxing at the bar, as most people had either left or were getting ready to leave, and Tony almost dropped the expensive glass he was holding when a sharp pain shot up his left arm. 

For a split second, it felt like all of his nerves were on fire; slowly burning from the inside out. Then, as quickly as it had come, the pain dissipated leaving Tony shaken and confused. Pepper and Rhodey must have sensed something was wrong, but they both instantly stopped talking and looked over at him with concerned expressions.

“Everything alright Tones?” Rhodey asked him quietly, this voice coming out more gentle than it usually was.

“Mhm.” Tony mumbled, trying to regain his bearings. “Sorry… I guess the alcohol’s just getting to me. 

Pepper smiled up at him, her third or fourth drink of the night settled between her two hands and the black heels she had been wearing were sitting on the counter next to her. Almost as if on cue the large clock tower that sat across the street from the venue started to chime; alerting everybody that it was now midnight in Malibu. Everyone who hadn’t already left would definitely start to trickle out now, mostly likely eager to get out of their uncomfortable clothing and crawl into bed.

After Tony and Pepper had finished up their drinks, all three of them wandered over to where Carol and Val had passed out a little over an hour earlier and helped them out before heading out to Rhodey’s car. With Carols light form leaning prominently on his shoulder, Tony had quickly kissed Pepper goodnight and helped the two get situated in the cramped back seat. Miraculously, neither of them threw up on the drive back to their apartment, and before he knew it Rhodey was pulling up to his mansion.

Exhausted beyond belief, Tony stumbled inside and stripped off the scratchy suit before passing out in his bed in nothing but boxers. He knew the suit he had left lay out all over the floor would get ungodly wrinkled, but his tired mind wouldn’t let him care even a little and instead he fell asleep almost instantly after hitting the pillow. 

His sleep only lasted about three hours however, as the same burning sensation from earlier returned as he slept. Only this time with more vigor. Instead it of going away like before, it persisted, making Tony almost believe that his arm could possibly on fire. 

Upon waking, Tony instantly threw himself from the bed, screaming in pain as he became fully conscious. Unsure what to do, he stumbled off to the ensuite bathroom, all while Jarvis was continually repeating something that he didn’t even try to pay attention to. The pain had dulled slightly since the initial shock, but small droplets of tears were still threatening to fall from his eyes.

The minute he enter the marble bathroom, he turned on the coldest water the sink could muster, and stuck his arm under the stream. It helped, but only slightly, and after his arm had been submerged for a few seconds Tony flicked on the lights to try and see what would have caused a pain like this. 

The minute his eyes locked onto his wrist, the world seemed to stop. “Sir?  **Sir?** ” Jarvis’s voice rang throughout the house, making it the only sound Tony could hear the moment. “Your heart rate in elevated and you seem to be entering the early stages of a panic attack. Please try to calm down.” 

But Tony couldn’t calm down, because where his wrist had been bare for thirty-seven years of his life, a name now sat. In somewhat messy but still neat looking handwriting, the name  _ Peter  _ was spelled out on his wrist in blue. 

For what seemed like hours, Tony just stood in the bathroom, staring at his wrist unable to move or breath. “Jarvis…” He finally managed to croak out, his gaze not leaving the name out of fear it would vanish. “Is this real? This isn’t a dream, right?”

Jarvis remained quiet for a second, covering the bathroom in tense silence. “You are indeed fully conscious.” Jarvis finally responded, making Tony let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. “Congratulations, sir, I do believe you just found your second soulmate.”

The ache in his arm was now completely gone, and Tony could only hope that it wasn’t as painful for Peter as it had been for him. He could remember Rhodey’s mark stinging a little when it had first appeared, but it certainly hadn’t been anything like that.

However none of that mattered now, because somewhere in the world, there was a ten year old kid named Peter with  _ Anthony  _ written on his arm. And by god Tony was going to find him, no matter what it took. 

“Jarvis, start scanning public records for any kids named Peter who would have turned ten today.” He told the AI, rubbing at the name with his thumb. “I was every single result you can find.”

_ No matter what it took. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave any suggestions for future chapters in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave any requests in the comments for future chapters!


End file.
